muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Kitty
'Hello Kitty '- Singel kanadyjskiej piosenkarki Avril Lavigne z płyty Avril Lavigne Tekst piosenki Minna saikō, arigatou, k - k - kawaii k - k - kawaii Mom's not home tonight So we can roll around, have a pillow fight Like a Major Rager OMFG Let's all slumber party Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties Someone chuck a cupcake at me It's time for spin the bottle Not gonna talk about it tomorrow Keep it just between you and me Let's play truth or dare now We can roll around in our underwear how Every silly kitty should be Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so pretty, pretty Don't go Kitty, Kitty Stay with me Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so silly, silly Don't go Kitty, Kitty Play with me Kawaii Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Wake up, got a secret Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it I've got something you need to see Let's be friends forever I wanna do everything with you together Come and play with Kitty and me Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so pretty, pretty Don't go Kitty, Kitty Stay with me Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so silly, silly Don't go Kitty, Kitty Play with me Kawaii Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Minna saikō, arigatou Kawaii Minna saikō, arigatou Kawaii Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so pretty, pretty Don't go Kitty, Kitty Stay with me Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so silly, silly Don't go Kitty, Kitty Play with me Hello Kitty Hello Kitty Tłumaczenie tekstu Przyjaciele jesteście cudowni! Dziękuję! U - U - Uroczo U - U - Uroczo. Mamy nie ma dziś w domu, więc możemy biegać dookoła tocząc bitwę na poduszki. Zupełnie jak Major Rager, o mój Boże*. Zorganizujmy pidżama party niczym grube dziecko na opakowaniu smarties**. Ktoś rzucił we mnie ciastkiem. Czas na grę w butelkę. Nie mam zamiaru o tym jutro rozmawiać. Niech to zostanie między nami. Zagrajmy teraz w prawdę lub wyzwanie. Możemy biegać dookoła w samej bieliźnie. Każdy głupiutki kociak powinien być... Chodź, chodź kotku, kotku. Jesteś taka śliczna, śliczna. Nie odchodź kotku, kotku. Zostań ze mną. Chodź, chodź kotku, kotku. Jesteś taka głupiutka, głupiutka. Nie odchodź kotku, kotku. Zabaw się ze mną. Uroczo! Witaj kotku, witaj kotku. Witaj kotku, jesteś taka śliczna. Witaj kotku, witaj kotku. Witaj kotku, jesteś taka głupiutka. Obudź się, zdradzę Ci tajemnicę. Obiecaj***, że jej dotrzymasz. Mam coś, co musisz zobaczyć. Bądźmy przyjaciółmi na zawsze. Chcę wszystko robić razem z Tobą. Chodź i zabaw się z kicią i mną. Chodź, chodź kotku, kotku. Jesteś taka śliczna, śliczna. Nie odchodź kotku, kotku. Zostań ze mną. Chodź, chodź kotku, kotku. Jesteś taka głupiutka, głupiutka. Nie odchodź kotku, kotku. Zabaw się ze mną. Uroczo! Witaj kotku, witaj kotku. Witaj kotku, jesteś taka śliczna. Witaj kotku, witaj kotku. Witaj kotku, jesteś taka głupiutka. Wszyscy jesteście cudowni! Dziękuje! Uroczo! Wszyscy jesteście cudowni! Dziękuje! Uroczo! Witaj kotku, witaj kotku. Witaj kotku, jesteś taka śliczna. Witaj kotku, witaj kotku. Witaj kotku, jesteś taka głupiutka. Chodź, chodź kotku, kotku. Jesteś taka śliczna, śliczna. Nie odchodź kotku, kotku. Zostań ze mną. Chodź, chodź kotku, kotku. Jesteś taka głupiutka, głupiutka. Nie odchodź kotku, kotku. Zabaw się ze mną. Witaj kotku! Witaj kotku! Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne